


You and Me Got a Whole Lot of Chemistry

by kikikryslee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Crushes, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing Booths, Lab Partners, M/M, Pining, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did your ass get bigger since last week?”<br/>Louis rolled his eyes. “Maybe. I didn’t hear you complaining about it.”<br/>“Didn’t hear you making any complaints, either,” Harry winked.<br/>---<br/>Or, the one where Louis and Harry are lab partners who learn that casual sex plus a kissing booth equals the start to a beautiful relationship.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me Got a Whole Lot of Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bxrnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxrnes/gifts).



> I went a little nuts with the original prompt, which was 'lou runs a kissing booth and gives ppl a little peck on the cheek, harry turns his head at the last second to catch Louis' lips.'
> 
> And yeah, I wound up with an almost 7K fic with smut in it, even though I didn't think it would. I hope it's good! 
> 
> Thank you so much to my awesome beta [Michelle](http://temporaryfixlouis.tumblr.com/), who was excellent as always! 
> 
> The title is a play on the lyrics from "History."
> 
>  
> 
> **DO NOT post this story or any of my other stories on any other websites. I'm not comfortable with that, and I hope that you can please respect that. If you see any of my stories on another website, please let me know. I am also NOT currently authorizing translations of any of my stories at this time. I hope you can respect that, as well. Thank you!**

Louis fumbled with his keys as he and Harry stood outside of his apartment door. He was trying to get the damn thing unlocked while Harry kissed down his neck. It was only a little distracting.

When he finally did, he wanted to do a victory cheer, but Harry didn’t give him a chance.

As soon as the door was open, Harry shuffled Louis inside, kicking the door shut with his foot.

He turned Louis around as they walked, and the two of them dropped their book bags to the floor before Harry pushed Louis back against the nearest wall.

He dove back in, attacking Louis’ neck with his lips, sucking the skin between them.

Louis hissed when Harry bit down, but he wrapped his arms around Harry anyway, pulling him closer.

Harry groaned as he ran his hands along Louis’ body, feeling every covered – soon to be uncovered – inch of him.

Louis kicked off his sneakers, and stood on his tiptoes to bridge the gap between him and Harry.

Once Harry pulled his lips from Louis’ skin, Louis kissed the base of Harry’s throat, and slowly made his way around and up Harry’s neck.

Harry sighed as Louis moved, and kicked his own boots off, as well.

Louis started sucking a mark into the side of Harry’s neck, and the harder he sucked, the louder Harry’s breathing got.

He pulled off minutes later, admiring the purple splotch near the underside of Harry’s jaw.

Harry leaned back in, likely to get his revenge on Louis’ neck, but Louis slid out from between Harry’s arms and started walking backward toward his bedroom.

Harry licked his lips and followed, a sly grin never leaving his face.

They got to the room and Louis made his way over to the bed.

Harry walked in and shut the door behind him, watching Louis hungrily.

He took a few steps over and gently pushed Louis back onto the bed before pulling off his own shirt and jeans.

Louis did the same, tossing his clothes to the floor. He lay back, waiting for Harry to get Louis’ stuff.

Harry, already familiar with the layout of Louis’ room, went under his bed and pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom.

He put them on the bed and climbed up, hovering over Louis’ smaller frame.

Harry nibbled on his neck, knowing he would be leaving behind several marks today.

While Harry did that, he slid a hand down the front of Louis’ briefs, taking his cock in his hand.

He gently stroked it, feeling it fill up as he moved his fist up and down.

Louis sighed, spreading his legs a bit wider to give Harry as much space as he needed.

Harry pulled off Louis’ neck and started kissing and licking down Louis’ torso. When he got to Louis’ lower stomach, he lightly bit down, starting on one side and slowly making his way across.

Louis started squirming, wanting Harry's mouth to get to his cock already.

But, of course, Harry took his time, wanting Louis to wait in suspense.

Toward the end, Louis thrusted his hips up, wanting Harry to get the hint and just suck him already.

Harry glanced up at Louis and gave him a devilish smirk before pulling his hand out of Louis’ briefs. He then tucked his index fingers under the top of them and yanked them down, tossing them to the floor with the rest of Louis’ clothes.

He took Louis’ cock back into his hand and kissed the tip before sucking it into his mouth.

Louis moaned as Harry worked his mouth over him. He could feel Harry’s tongue sliding over the underside of it as he inched his way down and flicking over the head when he pulled his mouth nearly off.

Harry bobbed his head up and down, slicking up Louis’ cock with spit and getting it fully hard.

Harry could feel it throbbing as he moved his mouth, and the awareness of that made his own cock twitch.

He pulled off when Louis got too wriggly and grabbed the bottle of lube.

Harry coated three of his fingers in it, and circled Louis’ rim. He poked at it a few times before he started to press in.

Louis sighed in relief, thanking whatever God there was for Harry’s long fingers.

Harry slid his finger in and out of Louis, never letting his eyes leave Louis’ face.

Louis flushed under the attention, but that also could’ve been from the pressure between his cheeks.

Louis closed his eyes and let his hands wander up to his nipples.

He rolled the sensitive buds between his fingers and flicked them with his thumbs, knowing that they were getting redder and puffier with each movement.

Harry slipped another finger inside of him then, twisting his wrist and curling his fingers to properly stretch Louis open.

Louis rocked his hips down, letting Harry’s fingers slide even deeper into him.

Harry bowed his head, and teased the tip of Louis’ cock with his tongue.

Louis cried out, his eyes bursting back open.

He looked down and watched Harry as he scissored his fingers more, and slowly pressed in a third finger.

Louis moaned, feeling himself being spread apart.

He bit his lower lip, and Harry’s eyes went up to Louis’ face at the movement.

The two of them watched each other. Harry was still moving his fingers in and out of Louis, who swiveled his hips a few times before saying, “I’m ready.”

Harry smirked again, but slowly slid his fingers out.

He wiped them off on Louis’ thigh and grabbed the condom from where he’d dropped it.

He opened the package and rolled the condom onto himself.

Harry poured lube over his covered cock and tossed the bottle toward the foot of the bed.

He hovered over Louis and pressed in slowly, letting Louis’ hole swallow him up inch by inch.

Louis moaned when Harry was about halfway in, and started to lower his body down.

Harry rested his weight on one arm and hitched Louis’ leg around his waist with the other.

Louis wrapped the other leg around Harry as he pulled out a little, and then pushed back in.

Louis let out a breathy moan, feeling like he was being split open on Harry’s cock.

It was just so fucking  _big_ , and Louis had been so eager to get it inside of him that he hadn’t let Harry stretch him out as much as he usually did.

Harry finally bottomed out and stayed still for a moment, letting Louis adjust.

While Louis lay there, feeling his rim being stretched out, Harry ducked his head to Louis’ chest.

He ghosted over Louis’ nipples for an agonizing minute before flicking his tongue over one.

Harry lapped at the nipple for a moment before switching to the other.

“Harry,” Louis whispered. “Please.”

Harry ignored Louis’ words, and instead, pulled back a little to admire how puffy Louis’ nipples really were now.

“Harry,” Louis repeated, this time, a little louder.

Harry turned his attention to Louis’ collarbones. He gently bit down on one as he pulled his hips back and bit down on the other one as he slammed back in.

“Oh!” Louis cried out. “Shit, Harry.”

Harry repeated the movement a few times. Louis’ body jolted, moving a few centimeters up the bed each time.

Harry soon changed his speed, thrusting in and out of Louis at a more even, moderate pace.

Louis’ thighs tightened around Harry’s body, and his hands traveled into Harry’s hair. His fingers wove in between the long, brown curls, gripping onto them as Harry fucked in and out of him.

As Harry moved, his speed picked up, getting faster and faster, causing Louis’ grip on Harry to get tighter and tighter.

“Fuck!” Louis swore after a particularly rough jab to his prostate.

Harry focused his attention there, making Louis cry out in pleasure. He didn’t think his hold on Harry’s hair could get any stronger.

Harry pounded away at Louis’ ass, and Louis whimpered at each thrust. He pulled on Harry’s hair, and Harry responded by taking one of Louis’ hands in his own and weaving the fingers together.

He slammed their joined hands down to the mattress, giving Louis even less control over the situation.

Louis let out a long moan. He took his other hand out of Harry’s hair and wrapped it around Harry’s neck, holding on with everything he had.

“Harry, I’m gonna come,” he warned.

Harry growled lowly and went as hard and fast as possible, like he was finally releasing his aggressions and emotions from the week by taking it out on Louis’ ass.

“Oh, fuck!” Louis yelled, feeling his orgasm about to overtake him. “Harry!”

Harry paid him no mind, continuing his rough movements until Louis started coming, his cock spurting white streaks up his chest.

Louis gasped loudly as a shiver went up his spine.

He clung to Harry, who was still moving inside him, chasing his own orgasm, and pulled him down so that their foreheads were pressed together.

Louis struggled to breathe evenly, panting for air even after Harry came deep inside him.

Harry dropped his head down to Louis’ chest, and let go of Louis’ hand.

Louis wrapped his other arm around Harry and started rubbing his back.

They lay there for a few minutes before Harry pulled out. He tied the condom up and put it in the trashcan next to Louis’ bed.

Then he turned to Louis and asked, “Did your ass get bigger since last week?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Maybe. I didn’t hear you complaining about it.”

“Didn’t hear you making any complaints, either,” Harry winked.

Louis giggled and dropped his head down to his pillow.

This was nothing new, to be honest.

Harry and Louis had had a very flirtatious relationship since their first day of the semester, when the two of them were paired up as lab partners for their chemistry class.  

Harry would comment on Louis’ ass and Louis would poke at Harry’s dimples. Then Harry would say something about Louis’ thighs and Louis would ask if Harry’s nipples were puffy again.

That seemed to be their version of foreplay, leading to the eventual winding up at Louis’ apartment to fuck.

Louis had never had a relationship like Harry before.

It wasn’t even a real relationship, seeing as Louis and Harry weren’t boyfriends and didn’t know much about each other besides their favorite sexual positions.

Plus, they didn’t even kiss the traditional way: on the lips.

They definitely kissed in other places, though.

It had all started with a question.

The third week into the semester, Louis and Harry had finished up their chemistry class, and Louis had innocently asked, “Want to come over?”

Harry had, of course, eagerly nodded his head, and the two of them went back to Louis’ apartment.

Louis hadn’t had any expectations for what might happen – of course, he hadn’t – but when they wound up having sex, he wasn’t upset about it.

The next week, Louis asked the question again, only to have the same result: hot sex.

Louis considered it a tradition now, since they wound up at Louis’ apartment again today. 

But like they’d already established, he had no complaints about it.

“Can I copy your notes from the lecture today?” Louis asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“You? You’re gonna  _copy_ the notes?”

“Yeah.”

“OK. Sure. I’m about to take a nap, so do it while I’m sleeping.”

“No,” Louis whined. “I want to nap, too.”

“So nap, then. You act like I’m not going to type them anyway and just email them to you.”

“Best lab partner ever.”

“Go to sleep, Lou.”

\---

Louis stood in front of his drama club the following week and said something he never thought he would have to say.

“OK, so… All those in favor of the kissing booth for the Spring Festival, please raise your hands.”

He watched in horror as everyone put a hand in the air.

“Opposed?”

He had to ask that to be fair, as the answer was obvious. Louis cursed himself for running a democracy, and not a dictatorship.

“OK, then. It looks like we’ll need to prepare a kissing booth.”

He banged his gavel on the table in front of him, officially making the decision.

He loved the gavel, passed down to him from last year’s president when Louis was voted into the position, but now, it just left a hollow ringing in his ears.

The Spring Festival was an annual event at his university. Every club on campus was encouraged to have a booth, not only to raise awareness for their group, but also to raise money to support their own activities.

And it looked like their booth this year would be a kissing one.

He should’ve encouraged the bake sale idea more.

Not that he would have made anything for it, but still… It would’ve been better than a kissing booth.

“So, I guess the next order of business is deciding who the person behind the booth will be,” Louis prompted.

“I vote for you!”

He looked at Eleanor, the person who called that out. She was sitting in the chair next to him, with a small smile on her face.

El was one of his best friends, and also the Vice President of the group. But right now, he wanted to throttle her.

“What?”

“Well, you’re the president. It should definitely be you representing us out there behind the booth.”

As Louis stalled, trying to figure out what he could respond with, he heard other members of the group murmuring in agreement.

“I hate you,” Louis whispered to El.

“I know,” she replied with a wink.

Louis Tomlinson was the nicest fucking person on the planet.

That was the only logical way to explain why he actually said, “OK. I’ll do it.”

Before everyone could make too big of a deal about it, he added, “But, to be fair, I think we should have a girl up there, too. Just in case there are people who want a kiss, but not from a guy as amazing and intimidating as me.”

There were a few chuckles from his peers, so he continued.

“I think that El should be there with me. I mean, she’s the vice president, so that would make the most sense.”

El stuck her tongue out at him, but agreed to do it.

“Sounds like fun. I can’t wait!”

“Excellent,” Louis decided. “So, it will be me and El in the booth. I think a dollar a kiss will be fair?”

He glanced around the room, seeing that mostly everybody was nodding.

“Louis, let’s create a goal for ourselves of how much money to raise,” Perrie, the group’s treasurer, suggested.

“That’s a good idea. Let’s say… a hundred dollars each?”

Eleanor snorted. “What? You have low self-esteem, Lou? You don’t think you can earn more in, how long is the festival? Five hours?”

“Well, what do you think we should do?”

“How about two hundred each?”

“Well, why stop there?” Louis shot back, a smile on his face. “Why not five hundred?”

“A thousand?”

“Let’s say ten thousand!”

“OK, let’s stop that right now,” Perrie cut in while the two of them laughed. “Let’s not forget; we’re the drama club at a state college. We’re not the football team at a Division 1 school. I think that three hundred each might be good.”

“I can go for that,” Eleanor nodded. “Lou?”

“Works for me. OK, then. Our goal for the day is three hundred dollars each; six hundred dollars total.”

He glanced at his watch and realized that he had to get to class.

“If there’s nothing else, then I can declare this meeting adjourned.”

He banged the gavel again, and everybody stood up from their seats.

“We can totally make $600 at the festival, right?” El asked, suddenly sounding insecure about the whole thing.

“Of course we will. And I’m totally going to earn my half first.”

“You will not.”

“Oh, yes, I will,” Louis smirked. “I’ll make three hundred dollars before you do.”

“You’re so on, Tomlinson.”

They shook on it, and El put on her most intimidating face.

Louis just reached over and tapped her on the nose, sending them both into giggles.

He glanced at the time again, and figured that if he left now, he might actually be on time.

“Shit. OK. I really have to go. I’ll see you, El.”

“Bye, Lou.”

Louis grabbed his bag and exited the room. He walked down the staircase and out of the main entrance. Luckily, it was a small campus, and the walk wouldn’t take long.

When he got to the science building, he hurried up the steps to the second floor.

He ran down the hallway, getting to the classroom at the same time as his professor, Dr. Peterson.

“After you, Mr. Tomlinson,” Dr. Peterson said with a sigh.

“Well, thank you. Don’t mind if I do.”

Louis walked into the room, positive that the professor was rolling her eyes at him.

He made his way toward the back of the room, making eye contact with Harry, who shook his head as Louis sat down at their table.

“You know, there’s this thing called an alarm,” Harry started saying, “and you can type in a time, telling it when to go off. This lets you know when to leave so that you get to your classes  _before_  the professor.”

“Wow. That sounds great. An alarm, you say?”

“Yup. You can even get one on your phone.”

“That’s incredible,” Louis said in fake-awe. “They really think of everything these days.”

Harry snorted, and shook his head. “You’re a mess.”

“I know. My meeting with the drama club ran late. Guess what happened to me?”

“What? Someone grabbed your ass again?”

“No. Although, when it comes to the drama club, that happens so often I don’t even notice it any more.”

Louis glanced up at the professor, who had begun speaking. He was about to continue his story to Harry, when he noticed that the other boy was staring longingly at his ass.

“Stop looking!” Louis hissed.

Harry laughed quietly at Louis’ reaction.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered.

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not. But tell me. What happened to you?”

“We’re doing a kissing booth for the Spring Festival.”

Harry stared at him for a moment before finally asking, “A what?”

“A fucking kissing booth.”

“You get a choice?”

“What? No! You don’t get a choice! It’s just a kissing booth; no fucking involved.”

“You might get more money that way.”

“Can I finish?”

Harry nodded, pressing his lips together to keep from laughing.

“Anyway… We’re doing a kissing booth. It’s a dollar for a kiss, and guess who gets to be the male kisser?”

“Who?”

“Who do you think?”

“Barack Obama?”

“Shut up!” Louis whined, while Harry giggled at his ‘joke.’ “Forget it; I’m done telling you this story.”

“No, tell me! I’ll be serious; I swear.”

“No,” Louis pouted. “Why do I talk to you?”

“Because I do all of the lab work while you sit there and look pretty,” Harry answered sincerely.

“Oh. Right. And I do take that job very seriously.”

“Can you just finish the story, please?”

“Fine. So, I’m going to be the male kisser for this booth, and I can’t believe I actually agreed to it. I could’ve said, ‘no,’ but I’m the president, and aren’t I supposed to do all I can to raise money for us and all that shit?”

“I guess.”

“Damn Eleanor had to go and volunteer me… I hate her.”

“Isn’t she one of your best friends?”

“Yeah. So?”

Harry sighed.

“She’s gonna be the female kisser. And we each have to raise three hundred bucks. I’m gonna raise mine first.”

“What happens if you do?” Harry asked. 

“Uh… I get bragging rights? Duh.”

“So there’s no actual prize?”

“I just said I get bragging rights,” Louis sassed. “Keep up, Harold.”

“It’s impossible to keep up with you.”

“I know, babe. So you might as well not even try.”

“Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson? Are you listening back there?”

“Of course, Professor!” Louis called back.

“What are we talking about, then?”

Louis didn’t hesitate to answer, “Chemical bonds!”

Dr. Peterson raised an eyebrow before she nodded. “That’s right. Anyway, as I was saying…”

“Oh, shit, that was right?” Louis whispered to Harry. “Damn. I just guessed.”

Once the professor’s attention was totally focused elsewhere, Harry asked, “Am I coming over later?”

“If you want.”

“You can’t just give me a straight answer, can you?”

“There’s nothing straight about me, Harold.”

Harry sighed again. “Leave the puns to me, Louis.”

\---

One week later, Louis was rudely awakened by an annoyingly early text message.

He groaned as he reached his hand out to grab it.

Through his watery eyes, Louis saw that it was a message from Harry.

With a very long yawn, he opened it to see what his lab partner could possibly want at nine in the morning.

**_Harry: You still sick?_ **

**_Louis: Yeah =(_ **

Despite the sad emoji he'd just typed, Louis smiled softly to himself. He’d texted Harry a few days ago saying that he thought he was coming down with something.

He had only told Harry because he knew his mom would want to rush up to campus to take care of him, and Liam would go on a rant about why Louis should be eating healthier food than ramen and cereal all the time.

Really, Louis just wanted someone to complain to without getting a lecture in return, and Harry had been the only option.

And now, the day of their lab class, Harry was actually checking in with him to see how he was.

**_Louis: Feel like shit_ **

**_Harry: Sorry =’( you coming to class later?_ **

**_Louis: I guess. Really don’t want to but I don’t want you to do the lab by yourself._ **

**_Harry: How’s that different from any other day?_ **

**_Harry: ;)_ **

**_Louis: Way to kick me when I’m down, Harold._ **

**_Harry: Sorry. But OK. I’ll see you in a few hours, then?_ **

**_Louis: Unfortunately._ **

**_Louis: Shit. I didn’t mean it that way._ **

**_Louis: I meant, unfortunately for class. Not unfortunate that I have to see you._ **

**_Louis: Harry!_ **

**_Louis: I really didn’t mean it like that._ **

**_Louis: Harold, it’s been five minutes and you haven’t responded. You’re not actually mad, are you?_ **

**_Louis: You know what? Fine. Don’t answer. I actually did mean that. I don’t like you._ **

**_Harry: Jesus. Clingy. I went downstairs to help my sister with something. Stop blowing up my phone._ **

**_Louis: Oh. Sorry. I get mean when I’m sick._ **

**_Harry: It’s cool. You’re sexy when you’re mean. ;)_ **

**_Louis: Use another winky face emoji, and you’ll think I’m goddamn irresistible._ **

**_Harry: =(_ **

\---

Louis got to class later that day hating everything.

His eyes kept tearing up, his head felt too heavy for his body and his throat was more raw than when he’d finished giving his first blow job.

He couldn’t wait to go home, which he could do as soon as class was over.

He sat down, confused at how he had arrived before Harry.

Usually, Harry was the type to follow the “If you’re on time, you’re late” rule.

Regardless, he sat down in his usual seat. He dropped his bag to the floor by the lab table and folded his arms on top of the surface.

He yawned one more time before resting his head on his forearms.

He shut his eyes, feeling his nose start to get more congested by the second.

Just when Louis felt like he could fall asleep, he felt someone dragging their fingers across his back.

“Switch seats with me,” Harry whispered in his ear.

Louis peeked an eye up to see Harry standing there, wearing a black sweatshirt with their school’s logo on the front and clutching a thermos in his hand.

“Why?”

“Because I want to sit on the right today.”

“Why?” Louis asked again.

“Just do it.”

Louis sighed, but moved anyway.

He plopped down in the other seat at the table. He was about to complain about not being able to see the board as well, until he remembered that he really didn’t care.

“Here.”

Louis looked back to Harry to see him offering up the thermos.

“What’s in it?”

“Chicken soup.”

Louis smiled as he took the thermos in hand. He opened the top and raised it to his nose.

He deeply inhaled, amazed at what he smelled.

“Awww... Did you warm up a can of Campbell’s for me?”

Harry scoffed. “Of course not. I made it this morning before I left.”

Louis gaped at Harry. “You  _made_  it for me? Like, from scratch?”

“Well… Yeah.”

“Is that why you wanted to know if I would be in class today?”

“Maybe.”

“To make me soup?”

“Yeah. It’s really not a big deal.”

“Yes, it is,” Louis cooed. "Awww, you do love me! After all of those threats of not putting my name on the lab reports and promises of bodily harm, the truth comes out. I’m your favorite person ever.”

“I wouldn’t go that far; it’s just soup. Besides, you’re gonna be making out with half the campus next weekend; I can’t have you spreading a fever like the plague.”

“I’m not  _making out_ with anyone. I’m pecking them on the cheek.”

“Still. I don’t want you to be on the news for spreading the next Ebola virus with a feature on me and how I didn’t help stop it.”

“Are you done?”

Harry slowly nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Good. Do you have a spoon?”

“Yup.”

Harry dug around in the front pocket of his bookbag and pulled one out. He also grabbed a notebook and a pen. “Here you go.”

“You brought this from your house, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. You gonna complain about it?”

“Nah. Not this time.”

Louis ate a spoonful from the thermos and shut his eyes at how good it felt on his throat. It tasted pretty damn good, too.

“So, do you like it?” Harry asked.

Louis opened his eyes to find Harry watching him, one eyebrow raised in anticipation of Louis’ obvious answer to the question.

“It’s good. You already know that.”

“I did. But it’s nice to hear.”

Louis rolled his eyes and continued eating the soup.

While he ate, he got comfortable in his chair, and was surprised when he felt Harry running his hand across his back again.

“I get soup  _and_ you’re rubbing my back? What did I ever do to deserve this?”

“Well, there was the time you rode me with your hands tied behind your back. And when I flipped you over and took you from behind, you couldn’t do anything about it.”

Louis blushed at the memory. That had been a  _really_  intense orgasm.

“You mean last week?”

“Yeah. Then.”

“Right. Yeah, I don’t know if that’ll happen again any time soon.”

“I guess I’m not coming over later?” Harry wondered innocently.

Louis shrugged. “You can if you want. I mean, I can only offer cuddles on the bed under a warm blanket.”

Harry looked up as the professor began speaking. He turned back to Louis and whispered, “Sounds perfect.”

Louis smiled. Harry started writing in his notebook, jotting down something that the professor was saying.

Suddenly, Harry’s reason for switching seats and making Louis sit on the left side of the table made sense. Harry was right-handed, so he was taking notes with his right hand and rubbing Louis’ back with his left.

Louis felt himself getting emotional at the realization, but he held it in, not showing Harry how he felt.

The boy really did think of everything.

\---

The next week, Louis and Harry had a test on the Periodic Table.

Harry, of course, finished in about twenty minutes.

Louis was struggling to remember the names of the noble gases.

While he sat there, racking his brain for the correct answers, Harry sat in his seat, doodling in his notebook without a care in the world.

Louis hated him.

He started writing down an answer, knowing that it might only be halfway correct.

Suddenly, Harry reached a hand over and started drawing something in the top left corner of his test.

Louis’s eyes shot up to find his professor. He saw Dr. Peterson answering someone else's question, her back turned toward them.

He breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn’t about to see Harry writing on his test and accuse them of cheating.

When Harry moved his hand, Louis looked down to see that Harry had drawn a small =P on his test.

Louis smiled at the little face and turned his gaze over to Harry, only to find his lab partner focusing on his notebook again.

Louis quickly finished answering the question he had started before locating his professor again and drawing a >=( on the page of Harry’s notebook that he was looking at.

Harry pouted when he saw that and made a =( underneath the first smiley face he’d drawn.

Louis tried to get back to his test after that, but Harry didn’t let him.

He nudged Louis’ leg under the table, and when Louis looked over at him, Harry raised his eyebrows, like he was expecting Louis to draw something else.

Louis sighed and drew a small hand flipping Harry off on his notebook.

Harry huffed at the rude drawing, while Louis just smiled.

He flipped the page and answered another question – as best as he could anyway – before Harry drew one more thing on his test.

Louis watched the professor as he did it. He  _really_ wasn’t trying to get thrown out of class.

She was kneeling down in the front, looking for something in one of the many cabinets she had in the room.

After Harry moved his hand away, Louis looked down to see a little heart drawn at the top of the paper.

Harry had even colored it in, the sappy bastard that he was.

Louis felt himself blushing as he studied it.

Sometimes he entertained the idea of Harry having a crush on him, and the little heart staring him in the face was one of the reasons why.

Right before his professor rose to her feet, Louis drew a big smiley face in the middle of Harry’s notebook.

Harry beamed and turned the page.

He didn’t write anything else on Louis’ test, leaving Louis to concentrate on finishing before time was up.

He wrote a few more bullshit answers before getting up to hand it in.

As he sat back down, his and Harry’s eyes met. Harry gave him a small smile, which Louis easily returned.

A short while later, Dr. Peterson announced that time was up, and they would have a ten-minute break before coming back to start the day’s lab experiment.

Harry and Louis both stretched as a few people exited the room.

“So, kissing booth on Saturday, huh?” Harry smirked.

“Yeah… Are you going? To the festival, I mean?”

“I think so. My friend Niall and I might go for a little while. I definitely need to see what kind of crowd builds up for you.”

“Ugh, don’t say it like that. It sounds like I’m gonna be dancing on a pole or something.”

“Again, that  _would_ make you more money.”

“Shut up,” Louis laughed.

“Oh, I got you something, by the way,” Harry grinned.

Louis was instantly suspicious. “You got me something? Like what?”

Harry reached into his book bag and pulled out a small blue gift bag with green tissue paper.

“Here.”

Louis took the bag carefully, waiting for it to explode or something. When it didn’t, he figured it was safe.

He pushed the paper apart, looking for whatever gift Harry had gotten him. He paused when he saw it.

He glanced up at Harry, who was trying not to laugh.

“You got me a tube of ChapStick? Really?”

Harry nodded, his enjoyment at the situation clearly written across his face. “I mean, you’re gonna be kissing a lot of people on Saturday. Wouldn’t want your lips to get chapped.”

That was the last straw. Louis started swatting at Harry, who, despite his giggles, was defending himself pretty well; until Louis started pushing him, and Harry fell right off his chair, landing on the floor with a thud.

Everyone still in the room turned to look at them, wondering what had happened.

“He’s totally fine,” Louis assured them.

Harry’s laughter coming from the floor supported that statement.

\---

On the day of the festival, Louis and Eleanor arrived a few minutes before the event officially started.

Some of the other members of the group were already there, ready to talk to people about the drama club and hopefully attract new members.

They had already decorated the booth, which wasn’t so much a booth as a long table with a large canopy [tent](http://image.sportsmansguide.com/adimgs/l/2/235657_ts.jpg) over it, with balloons and ‘Kissing Booth’ signs to draw attention to it.

Someone had hooked up their iPod to a set of speakers, blasting a playlist of ‘kiss-appropriate’ songs.

Currently playing was ‘I Kissed a Girl’ by Katy Perry.

Perrie arrived when Louis and Eleanor were taking their spots behind the table. She unfolded a canvas camping chair and sat down, ready to take the money that they earned.

“OK, you guys ready?” Perrie asked.

“Yup,” Louis answered. He turned to Eleanor and said, “First to three hundred?”

“You’re going down, Tomlinson,” she smirked. “But, hey, may the best kisser win.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

She rolled her eyes and shot her hand out, gripping onto his side and tickling him.

“Stop it!” he giggled, squirming away from her.

She laughed as he gave her a death stare.

The day was pretty easy, to be honest. From the moment the festival officially started, there was a steady stream of people coming up to the booth, paying a dollar for a peck on the cheek from either Louis or Eleanor.

There were a few of their professors that came by with their children, and Louis was all too happy to give a peck on the cheek to the adorable, young girls who shyly smiled up at him.

They reminded him of his sisters, and he maybe spent a little extra time talking to them.

Every twenty minutes or so, the other members of the group would pause the iPod and start singing snippets of the songs from  _RENT,_ their spring production that would debut in two weeks.

A lot of people stopped by their booth, Louis was pleased to see.

Whether there was a line for a kiss, or a small gathering to listen to whoever was singing, there were always people around the Drama Club booth.

An hour into the festival, when there was a small lag in the kiss line, Louis saw Harry walking toward him with a guy with blonde hair.

He assumed that was Niall.

“There you are,” Harry said. “We were looking around for you. I should’ve known to follow the singing.”

“Well, duh,” Louis scoffed. “Your ignorance is embarrassing, Styles.”

Harry laughed and turned to his friend. “This is Niall, by the way. The friend I mentioned.”

“Yeah, I thought so. How are you, Niall?”

“Good, man,” Niall said. “You having fun back there?”

“A little bit, I suppose. We’ve already raised over a hundred dollars, so we’re well on the way.”

“Good job,” Harry praised. “You’ll reach the goal in no time.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. We’ll, uh, let you get back to it. Just wanted to say hello.”

“OK. I’ll see you around.”

“See ya.”

Harry and Niall headed off. Louis could hear Niall mention something about the food truck on the other side of the festival.

He turned to see El kissing some guy on the cheek.

“Who was that?” she asked Louis after the guy walked away.

“Harry? He’s my lab partner for chem.”

“He’s cute.”

Louis shrugged. “I guess.”

“So you like him, then?”

“Harry? Nah; he’s just my friend.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

The rest of the festival went by smoothly.

The crowds around their booth stayed consistent enough for Louis to feel secure in them reaching their goal, even if El reached hers first.

There were only a few times when someone tried to act cheeky and turn their faces so Louis would get their lips.

Not only did those people not get a kiss or their money back, but Louis also yelled at them for not following the rules and for trying to make him uncomfortable, leaving them to walk away with their tails between their legs.

Perrie started counting the money when there was about a half hour left of the festival.

When she finished, she revealed that El was currently leading.

Louis put on his game face, and looked through the crowd to see if there was anybody he could pull in.

The only person he made eye contact with was Harry, who was walking back over to the booth.

“You look determined,” Harry commented.

“Yeah. I need some more people to kiss. Like, now.”

“Did you win yet?” Harry asked, leaning against the table.

Louis shook his head sadly. “No. Perrie just finished counting, actually, and I have $266.”

“I have $284!” Eleanor cheered from a few feet away. “Only sixteen more dollars.”

“It’s not over! I still have ten minutes.”

“To raise $34?”

“How about fifty?”

Eleanor and Louis both looked at Harry, who was holding a fifty-dollar bill in his hand.

Harry placed it down on the table and slid it over to Louis, whose jaw remained dropped.

“Are you serious?” Louis asked.

“You can’t be serious,” Eleanor shook her head.

“No, I’m serious,” Harry said. “Fifty bucks for Louis.”

“Yes!” Louis clapped in victory. “I win! I did it.”

“Damn it,” Eleanor swore. She started looking around, seeing if there was anybody else who might be making their way over toward them.

“Thank you, Harry!”

Louis threw his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

“You’re welcome, Louis,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, bringing him slightly closer.

“You’re the best, you know that?”

Louis stepped back, smiling at his victory.

“What? I don’t get a kiss, too?”

“Oh! I’m sorry; I didn’t know you wanted one.”

“I mean… I put moisturizer on my face and everything. I’d hate for it to go to waste.”

“Don’t you do that every day?”

“Well, yeah,” Harry replied. “But this is a special occasion.”

Louis grinned. “A special occasion. All right. Bring it in, then.”

He took a step forward, and started leaning in. Harry turned his head slightly so that his cheek was facing Louis.

Louis thought about how easy it would be to actually kiss Harry. All he would have to do is move his head just a little bit, and he could get Harry’s lips.

But he didn’t want to do that, seeing as it would likely freak Harry out.

So he kept going, aimed right for Harry’s cheek.

And then, the unthinkable happened: as if Harry was reading Louis’ mind, he turned his face at the last second, catching Louis’ lips in a soft kiss.

Louis tensed up and gasped in surprise, but didn’t pull away. Instead, he slowly relaxed and moved his hands to cup Harry’s face.

Harry responded by returning his hands to Louis’ waist.

Kissing Harry was, well, just what Louis expected.

His lips were soft and he didn’t rush Louis for more, letting Louis savor the racing of his heart and fluttering in his stomach that were brought on as they kissed.

Harry started out easy, pressing his lips against Louis’ slowly, forming a long smooch instead of quick pecks.

Louis took another step forward, getting as close to Harry as he could with a table between them.

Harry’s hands alternated the grip on Louis’ hips, changing from tight to loose. His thumbs rubbed small circles into Louis’ skin, leaving a tingling sensation behind.

Louis breathed in deeply before parting his lips. He instantly felt Harry’s tongue slide between them as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

He tilted his head to the side and got one last peck in before Harry pulled back, leaving him filled with sadness that the kiss was over. Louis slowly opened his eyes and stared at Harry. His hands were still up in the air from where Harry’s face had just been.

“Well,” Harry whispered, “that was worth fifty bucks.”

Louis smiled. “Shut up.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Harry admitted.

“How long?”

“Um… What was the first day of the semester?”

“Like, two months ago.”

“That long.”

Louis bit his lower lip and was about to say something, but he was interrupted.

“You guys know that there are small children around here, right?” Eleanor smirked. “You might want to get a room or something.”

“Please,” Louis scoffed. “It’s not like I was humping him or something.”

“No, but you looked pretty close.”

Louis blushed. Had he really been that bad?

Luckily for him, Harry chuckled behind him and kissed Louis on the cheek.

“Um, I’ll let you finish up here, I guess?”

“It’s OK,” El said. “We’re cleaning up anyway. Lou, you can head out of here if you want.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll talk to you later.”

Louis smiled at her; she winked in response.

“So you want to get something to eat?” Harry wondered as they walked away from the booth.

“We can, if you want.”

“OK. What should we do after?”

Louis looked at him, as if that was a serious question. He asked the same question that started it all.

“Want to come over?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/angelique_lee) or [tumblr](http://www.flamboyantommo.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it! If you follow me on either, let me know who you are so I definitely follow you back!


End file.
